Syndromes return
by captain.ryan.sparrow.kraken
Summary: Syndrome is back with a few helpers , with Fairy godmother and someone else.
1. He's back

The Return of syndrome He's back

We see the incredible's sitting having tea

Dash: I came in first place

All except dash; NOOOOOOOOO!

Dash: What ?

Violet hits him in the head

Bob: You could have revealed your powers

Helen: Yeah, how fast

Dash: I just made it

All: Phew

An explosion rackets the house

Syndrome and a fairy like woman are on the ground

Bob: Get your suits

The incredibles run in the house and come out with the suits on

Syndrome: The Incredibles!

Bob: Family Fight

Syndrome: Oh no, retreat

Fairy Godmother: Why

Syndrome: Family fight is not good

Fairy godmother: oh

Bob: He's getting away

Helen: No!

Syndrome: We'll meet again

Dash: Yeah, and we will kick your…

Helen: Shh

Violet: Who was with him

Dash: It looked like a fairy

Meanwhile on a island

Syndrome: Why don't we recruit one more bad guy

Fairy godmother: I know who, come down

Someone comes down the stairs

Mysterious man: Hello

Syndrome: Perfect

With shrek and that they are thinking about fairy godmothers escape

Shrek: Who was that other guy

Donkey: I don't know

Fiona: Might be another bad guy

Puss: si

Shrek: We need help

Back to the incredibles

Bob: We need help

Dash: Who

Bob and shrek but shrek is saying what he is: Have you heard of a certain pirate called Jack sparrow

Dash and donkey: Captain, Captain Jack sparrow

Shrek and bob: Lets get a plane

Meanwhile

Mysterious man: Ready

Syndrome: Yes

Fairy godmother: yes

Mysterious man: Come on then lets do it

With shrek

Donkey: Are we ready to find captain jack sparrow

Fiona: Yes

Puss: Si

Shrek: Lets go

Incredibles

Dash: lets go

Violet: okay

Helen: lets go

Bob: Yeah

How do you like it please review


	2. Meeting each other

Meeting each other

On a Caribbean ocean there was a ship with black sails.

Jack: Where are we

Will: I don't know you're the captain

Elizabeth: Hey look in the sky

They see three figures in the sky.

Davy Jones: Like my helpers

Jack: Who are they

Syndrome: I am Syndrome and this is Fairy godmother.

Fairy godmother: Davy Jones has told us about you, Jack sparrow

All: Captain

Davy Jones: They do that quite a lot

Syndrome: We are going to defeat all of you

Jack: Who else

Syndrome: My enemies and Fairy Godmothers enemies

All: Farewell

They fly off again.

Jack: We need to find these hero's

Will: Why ?

Elizabeth: We can't fight all three of them on our own

Jack: Exactly

Meanwhile

Bob: There's a ship with black sails

Helen: Do you think it's the black pearl

Dash: Yes

Violet: Yes

Bob: Lets row over

With Shrek

Shrek: Almost there

Donkey: I'm going to meet Jack sparrow

Shrek: Captain

Puss: When are we there

Fiona: Wait another boat is going there

Shrek: This is going to be interesting

Bob: Another boat, this is going to be interesting

On the Pearl

Jack is looking through his telescope

Jack: There is two ships coming here, help them up

Will and Elizabeth pull the boats up.

Both of the guests step on the pearl

Jack: Who are you

Shrek: I am shrek , that's Fiona and donkey and puss.

Bob: I'm bob/ mr incredible

Helen: I'm Helen/ mrs incredible

Dash: I'm dash/ master incredible

Violet: I'm violet I can go invisible

Shrek and the Incredible's were looking at each other

Will: Are you Syndrome's and Fairy Godmothers enemies

All: Yes

Jack: Good, you can help us

All: We will Defeat Davy Jones, Syndrome and the Fairy Godmother

Somewhere on a island

They were watching them

Syndrome: Fine they want to play rough, Lets play then


	3. Plotting

Plotting

Jack: Ok what are we going to do

Shrek: Tell us an adventure

Jack: Which one Davy Jones or Barbossa

Donkey: Davy Jones

Jack: Okay

_Flashback_

_Jack was looking at the ship when suddenly Davy Jones appeared_

" _Davy Jones: you have a debt to pay_

_Jack: He's already over there_

_Davy Jones: 100 souls, three days_

_later on_

_The Flying Dutchman appears_

_Gibbs: lord on high deliver us_

_Jack: Oi fishface lose something eh scungili_

_Davy Jones: Send out the Kraken_

_Will: It's the kraken_

_It shows Jack in a longboat_

_Elizabeth: Coward_

_Elizabeth kisses him and then chains him_

_He gets free but the kraken is behind him_

_His hat is on the floor_

_picks it up_

_Jack: Hello beastie_

_He plunges with his sword out in the Kraken_

_Flashback over_

Puss: Wow that was an adventure

Shrek: We've had loads of adventures

Dash: So have we

Bob: So what are we going to do about those three villains

Suddenly out of nowhere Farcuadd came

Farcuadd: Five

Bob: Okay Five

Farcuadd: Ha Ha ha

And Farcuadd flies off

Shrek: Not him again

Jack: We'll defeat him again

Fiona: Sure we will

Jack: Right, lets get on a plane

Will: What's a plane

Helen: It's a flying machine

Jack, will, Elizabeth: Oh

Shrek: Come on

Puss: Si

Meanwhile

Fairy Godmother: Ha Ha Ha

Syndrome: Yes

Davy Jones: What are we laughing about

Other two: I don't know

Farcuadd: I'm here

Syndrome: Perfect

Fairy Godmother: Phase 1 complete

Back to heroes

Jack feels a lurch.

Jack: Oh bugger.


	4. Attack

Attack

Will: Oh no

Elizabeth: Just what these guests need

Shrek: What is it

Jack: The kraken

Meanwhile on the island

Davy Jones: Go kraken

Syndrome and Fairy Godmother: whoa

Syndrome: Where'd you get it

Davy Jones: I am the ruler of the sea

Syndrome and Fairy Godmother look horrified'

Davy Jones: What, huh

He sees what's on the screen

Back to the Gang

Shrek and the rest: Oh

Bob and the rest: My

All: Gosh

Jack: Hello beastie

Will: No

Jack: Everyone get swords

Everyone follows

Jack: steady

The Kraken's mouth is coming up

Bob:…

Jack: Hold

Dash: Now

Jack: Yes

They all threw swords down the mouth

The kraken roared in pain and swam off

All: Yeah!

Jack: Ha

Bob: Get in the boat

Everyone gets in the boat

But the Kraken doesn't return

Jack: Yes

Shrek: You're the Incredibles

Bob: Your shrek and the gang

All: Cool

Will: We're almost on land

They arrive in the Incredibles home

Helen: The rest of you sleep on the floor

Jack: Aye

Elizabeth: Aye

Will: Aye

Shrek: Good

A letter arrives

_Dear Heroes _

_If you ever want to see your Family and friends again_

_Come on the island_

_From The villains_

Bob: They've got Dash and puss and Mr Gibbs

Jack: Who do we go to

Helen: Edna


	5. Costumes

Costumes

Bob: Edna mode is a superhero costume designer

Jack: cool , huh cool what's cool

Will: Yeah

Violet: Its something that's good looking

Jack: hmm looking at Elizabeth

Elizabeth: SLAP!

Jack: Ow

Elizabeth: Hmm

Bob: Lets go

Later on

Bob: We all need super outfits

All: Yeah

Edna: I'll see what I can do

An hour later

Edna: Here you are

Jack's was gold and red with a cape and mask

Will's was the same but blue

Elizabeth's was green and blue,

Fiona the same

Shrek's was blue and green and mask and cape

Donkey and violet had red and orange with a mask and cape.

Donkey: Super Donkey

Violet: Invisi girl

Shrek: Super ogre

Bob: Strength guy

Helen: Stretch girl

Jack: Wonder captain

Will: Handsome guy

Elizabeth: Sword woman

Edna: I wouldn't fight yet

Bob: Why

Edna: They're watching us

She points to the camera

Bob: Hide

Meanwhile

Davy Jones: Hold on

He appears next to Edna

Edna: huh!

Davy Jones: Come on

He grabs her neck with his claw and disappears

Shrek: She's gone

Donkey: he took her

Meanwhile in a cell

Dash: How did we get here

Puss: First I remember is we're getting in the boat then tentacles came and uhh

Mr Gibbs: They'll rescue us

Dash: Hopefully

Puss: Why

Dash: I've got a secret

Puss: What

Mr Gibbs: Yes tell us

Dash: Well, okay

Ooh what's dash's secret unfortunately you will have to wait til the sequel

R

E

V

I

E

W

Here is a preview

Bob: I hope dash is okay

Jack: Who cares

Bob: What

Jack: Do you want to fight me

Bob: Okay.


	6. Fight

Fight

Bob: I hope dash is okay

Jack is drunk

Jack: Who cares

Bob: What

Jack: Do you want to fight me

Bob: Okay

Bob punches Jack

Jack kicks Bob

Bob knees Jack where it hurts

Jack: ooh

Jack does the same

Fiona: Stop it

Shrek: I think I'll join

Jack pulls out his sword

Bob does the same

And Shrek does

Jack: Right I'll kill you both

Bob: No

Shrek: No

Clang Clang Clang

Jack: Ha ha

Bob kicks Jack off his feet

Jack: Whoa

Meanwhile

All of the Villains are laughing

Syndrome: Wait, there's two of Shrek's enemies that's not fair

Davy Jones: Wait

He Disappears and comes back with Barbossa and The underminer

Barbossa: I understand

Underminer: So do i

All: Ha ha ha


	7. Plan and making up

Plan and making up

Jack: I'm sorry for saying I don't care

Bob: Your welcome

Donkey: Whats the plan

Jack: Well first we battle Farcuaad

Fiona: Then Davy Jones

Will: Then the others

Edna: Goodbye

They walk out

Elizabeth: How are

Jack: We going to

Will: Get there

All: Aeroplane

Jack: Oh

Meanwhile

Davy Jones: The Kraken can help us

Syndrome: Yes

Barbossa: Whats our plan

Farcuaad: I don't know

Underminer: Uggh

Syndrome: I know

Fairy Godmother: What is it

Back

Will: Aah that's the plan

Jack: Precisely

Shrek: Lets go

Puss: Si

Jack: What does that stand for

Puss: Spanish

Jack: Ahhhhhhhhhh he's Spanish

He runs behind Elizabeth

Will: Coward

All: Ha ha ha

Meanwhile

All: Damn you Jack Sparrow

Why are they mad Find out in the Next chapter

Puss had got back there

R

E

V

I

E

W


	8. Plane travel and trouble

Plane travel and trouble

Jack: I like Plane travel

Will: Its nice

Shrek: Yeah

Meanwhile

Barbossa: It was just getting interesting as well

Syndrome: No read this letter

_Dear villains_

_We are on our way_

_So you better watch out_

_Your Dead_

_Jack Sparrow, wait Captain Jack Sparrow_

Fairy Godmother: Oh

Meanwhile

Bob: Are we almost there yet

Pilot: Straight ahead

Alarm beeps

Pilot: Missiles

The Missiles Narrowly missed the Driver

Everyone jumped out of the plane

All: Oh bugger

Jack: That's my line

They Fall in the water

Helen: Lets swim to land

Bob: Ok

They start swimming with Helen as a big boat

Jack: Stretch out a bit more

Slap

Elizabeth and Fiona and Helen slapped him

Jack: Ow

Fiona: Serves you right

They arrive at the island

Meanwhile

Dash: And that's the story

Gibbs: Where's puss

Dash: He escaped

Gibbs: How rude

Dash: I know

Gibbs: Yeah

The Villains enter

All: They've arrived

Barbossa: Lets fight


	9. Exploring the island

Exploring the island

Jack: I like this island

Bob: Ssh, they could be watching us

Shrek: Look at that what are they.

Jack: Davy Jones and Barbossa's crew

Donkey: Come on

Donkey gets knocked out and taken away

All the crew leave

All: Ha ha ha

Shrek: Donkey

Will: Right come on

Jack: We're going to find the Captives

Meanwhile

Prince charming enters

Charming: Them again and the Incredibles and ooh Captain Jack Sparrow

Underminer: I know what a surprise

Barbossa and Davy Jones: He is ANNOYING

Syndrome: Is he?

Barbossa: Yes

Back to the gang

Puss: We're almost at the prison cells

Bob: How do you know

Puss: I was in them

Bob: Uggh

Jack: What… Uggh

And the rest become unconscious

Barbossa: Directly going to plan

Syndrome: Ha Ha

Fairy Godmother: Lets go


	10. Getting free

Getting free

Jack: Whats happened

Bob: We got knocked out

Meanwhile

Syndrome: Two more villains

Fairy Godmother: Clones

Syndrome: Who off

Davy Jones: Me

Syndrome: And me

Fairy Godmother: Lets go

Back to the gang

Dash: Mum

Helen: Dash

Jack: Gibbs

Gibbs: Hi captain

Edna: Hi

Bob: Edna, we forgot about you

Edna: Did you?

Jack: No

Dash: Lets go

They all start walking out to find a cave

Jack: I think there in there

Elizabeth: Come on

Shrek: Lets hope we will defeat them

Fiona: We will honey

Jack: Uggh

Bob: What

Jack: I don't have a girl friend

Helen: Oh

Elizabeth was feeling sorry for him

Elizabeth: Sorry will

Elizabeth kisses Jack

Will: DAMN YOU JACK SPARROW


	11. Sword fight

Sword Fight

Jack: Captain

Will pulls out his sword

Jack: Go easy

He pulls out his pistol

Bang

Will: Uggh

Will falls over

Elizabeth: Jack!

Jack: Oh

Jack runs off

Elizabeth: Will

Will: Ha ha

Elizabeth: Why did you do that

Will: I tried to split you up

Elizabeth: Well it worked

She kissed him just as Jack came in

Jack points his sword at Elizabeth

Will at Jack

Elizabeth at will

Jack: Double crosser

Elizabeth: Wobbly legged pirate

Will: Cheeky girl

Jack: Come on

The three way sword fight begins with Jack knocking will over

Elizabeth came and kicked Jack where it hurts

All: Ohh, that had to hurt

Will came and pushed Elizabeth over

Elizabeth: Oh no you didn't

Will: Oh yes I did

Jack runs off with his hands in the air like a pansy

Will: Get him

Elizabeth: Get him

Jack: Aggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh

Elizabeth knocks will over

Jack: Come on lets defeat will

Will: I'm turning dark

Will runs off

Jack: Oh bugger


	12. Bob vs Clone Syndrome

Bob vs. Clone syndrome

The gang ran in the cave

Clone Syndrome: Hi Bob

Bob: Syndrome

Clone Syndrome: Clone

Jack: A clone, hhm you smell

He blasted Jack in the wall

Jack: That's not nice

Clone Syndrome: I'm not nice

Jack: Meanie

Clone Syndrome: WHAT DID YOU SAY

Jack: Oh mother

Clone: Why you… oomph

Bob had punched him straight to the wall

Bob: Ha

Clone: Igggh

Bob: Oh no

The clone used his laser to lift Bob up and threw him to the wall

Jack: Stand back this is Bob's fight

Bob: Uggh… Right

He started Punching him and Kicking him

Clone: Ha

Bob: What

Clone: You need a sword

Jack: Its stuck

By the time they got the sword out the clone was gone

Jack: Bugger


	13. Jack vs Fairy Godmother

Jack vs. Fairy Godmother

Jack: Where did he go

Out of nowhere pops Fairy Godmother

She does a spell that sends everyone except Jack in a cage

Jack: Ha

Fairy Godmother: Uggh, you are annoying

Jack: You've forgot one very important thing mate I'm Captain Jack Sparrow

Fairy Godmother shoots a spell at Jack

Jack: Right

He Deflects it Back at her, it hits her

Fairy Godmother: Uggh, Elves attack

Elves: Hi yah

One Kicks Jack in the stomach

Jack: You just kicked Captain jack in the stomach, Fine

He gets his sword out and starts killing all of them

Fairy Godmother: Trolls

Jack: OH bugger'

Fiona: Run

Shrek: Run for your life

Jack: That I can do, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh

He starts running like pansy

Elizabeth: Pansy

Bob: He is

Dash: He's funny like that

Shrek: That's just Captain Jack Sparrow

The trolls were confused now

Trolls: Lets go

They stomp off

Jack jumps at the Fairy Godmother and slashes her

Fairy Godmother: Aagh, Curse you Captain Jack Sparrow

Jack: Thank you

Fairy Godmother: Ugggggh

She flies of unlocking the cage

Meanwhile

Fairy Godmother: Kraken attack Captain Jack Sparrow


	14. Dash vs Farcuaad

Dash vs. farcuaad

Dash: Hi yah

Helen: What are you doing

Dash: My karate moves

Suddenly

Farcuaad: I can do Karate too

Helen: Hmm…. Karate match Dash vs. Farcuaad

Bob: What are you doing

Helen: Our son has to battle some time

Violet: Yes dad

Dash: Ready to lose

Farcuaad: Nope hi yah

Dash: Oomph

Farcuaad had kicked Dash

Dash: Fine, super speed

Dash runs super fast and kicks Farcuaad

Dash: Run, I'll take care off this clown

Shrek: Are you sure

Dash: Yes, oomph Farcuadd kicked him

Helen: No

Jack cuts in and cuts Farcuaads arm

Farcuaad: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

He flies off

Elizabeth: That was nice of you Jack

Jack: He's just a little boy

Bob: Thanks Jack

Meanwhile

Davy Jones: Now

Fairy Godmother: Now

Davy Jones: Kraken Now attack Captain Jack Sparrow


	15. Hello Beastie

Hello beastie

Davy Jones: Go and destroy Captain Jack Sparrow

Meanwhile

The gang is walking when a earthquake happens

Jack: That doesn't feel so good

Tentacles rise up from the ground

Bob: Kraken?

Jack: KRAKEN EVERYONE RUN

The others start running

Jack pulls his sword out

He starts slashing at the Kraken

Jack: Ha

Meanwhile

Elizabeth and that were far away

Elizabeth: Jack

Bob: We can't help him

Helen: Shame

All: Farewell Captain Jack

They all walk off

Jack: Cowards

A Tentacle attacks him

Jack: Bugger, Bugger, Bugger, Bugger, Bugger

Meanwhile

Barbossa: Ha

Back To Jack

Jack: There's only one way

He pulls out his sword

Jack puts his hat on

Jack: Hello Beastie

He plunges in

Elizabeth: We have to Find Davy Jones… Ready

All: Drink up me hearties yo ho


	16. Confrontation

Confrontation

Jack: Where am I, oh yeah the Kraken

Suddenly it opens its mouth

Davy Jones: Hi Captain

Jack: Hi scungili

Davy Jones: We need a talk

Jack: No we don't

Davy Jones: Yes we do

Jack: No we don't

Davy Jones: Yes we do

Jack: No

Davy Jones: Yes

Jack: Fine

Davy Jones: Call off your Friends

Jack: NO

Davy Jones: Yes

Jack: I don't know where they are

Davy Jones: Good point

Jack: Yeah

Davy Jones: Igggh

Jack: Am I making you angry

Davy Jones: Yes

Jack: Good

Davy Jones: You'll never escape

Jack: Okay

Davy Jones: Ha

Jack: Only…

Davy Jones: Only what

Jack keeps silent

Davy Jones: What

Jack: You've forgot one very important thing mate

Davy Jones: What

Jack: I'm captain Jack sparrow


	17. Jack vs Davy Jones

Jack vs. Davy Jones

The gang was shocked

Elizabeth: Jack

Jack: Elizabeth

They ran up to each other and said

Both: I love you

Dash: Eww

Violet hits him in the head

Dash: Ow

Out of the Darkness

Davy Jones: You killed my Kraken

Jack pushes everyone aside

Jack: Lets finish this

Davy Jones: Yes

Clang

Jack: Ha

Davy Jones had been punched in the wall

Davy Jones: Come on

Jack runs and jumps at him, he grabs him with his claw and throws him in the wall

Davy Jones: I'm the master of the sea

Jack: I'm Captain Jack Sparrow

Davy Jones: Come out

Norrington steps out

Norrington: And the man who ruined my life

Jack: Wait, who was it who let me free, rum pot deckhand

Norrington: ENOUGH

Davy Jones sneaks away

Davy Jones: Ha… ooh

He see's s sword in his stomach

He looks up and sees Captain Jack Sparrow

Jack: Goodbye

Davy Jones falls over

Dead


	18. Jack vs Barbossa

Jack vs. Barbossa

Jack: I did it, I killed Davy Jones

Barbossa: Hi Jack

Jack: You

Barbossa: Not a sword fight, a ship fight

Jack: Black pearls not included

Barbossa: Deal

They both disappear

Jack's on one ship and Barbossa's on another

Jack: Ready

Cannons blow from Jack's ship damaging Barbossa

Barbossa: Fine

His cannons narrowly miss the other ship

Barbossa: what… whoa

Jack: Ha

Barbossa: Iggh

Jack does more cannons

Barbossa: What

Jack had blocked his cannons

Jack: Ha… whoa

Barbossa: And I thank you

Barbossa: Whoa

Jack: Ha

Barbossa: What

His ship was sinking

Jack: One more shot

Barbossa: OH NO

Barbossa's ship with him on it Exploded

Barbossa: DAMN YOU JACK SPARROW

Jack: Captain


End file.
